DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) A Data Collection Core will organize and direct the collection of biological specimens (and interview information) among Japanese, Native Hawaiian, and Caucasian Multi-ethnic Cohort Study members on Oahu. A total of 32,508 women and 29,885 men will be targeted for participation, and are projected to yield a subcohort of 20,452 women and 18,535 men. Core personnel will contact all eligible cohort members by mail and telephone to participate in the biological specimen collection. Appointments for a blood draw at a commercial laboratory service with 20 separate locations throughout Oahu will be scheduled for all consenting subjects. A short telephone interview will be conducted at the same time. For subjects unable to go to the clinic, an appointment will be scheduled with a phlebotomist in the Biospecimen Core who will go to the subjects' homes. Instructions regarding blood and overnight urine collection, urine collection kits, consent forms, laboratory requisition forms, and a map to the nearest clinic location will be mailed to all respondents. Reminder telephone calls will be made to all subjects the day before biological specimen collection. All computerized tracking system entries, and subject-related correspondence and queries regarding data collection will be handled by Core personnel. The Data Collection Core staff will be carefully trained and supervised, and a study manual will be developed regarding methodology and procedures. The quality of the Data Collection Core will be ensured by stringent standards, telephone follow-ups by the supervisor, and oversight by the Core Leaders and the External Advisory Committee.